This invention relates to a storage apparatus carried inside an interior panel of a motor vehicle, of the type (such as shown in European Application 0049716) in which the storage container is open toward the interior of the panel and is movable forwardly and downwardly through a guide mechanism arranged as a parallelogram defining a four-bar linkage. From a closed position in which the container is flush, it moves past a dead center position where it is spring mounted through lever arms and has its final travel limited by stops positioned between the container and adjacent portions of the interior panel of the motor vehicle. The lever arms are articulated on the panel at one end and on the container at the other. The container is mounted through a spring and shock absorber arrangement which is lockable at two stops in an open position.
In the known storage apparatus, which is the subject of EP No. 0049716, pairs of lever arms lying parallel to the side walls of the storage container are disposed inside the storage container, at least one pair of lever arms cooperating with a spring and shock absorber arrangement.
The known storage apparatus has the disadvantage that the pairs of lever arms disposed laterally inside the storage container can adversely affect the accommodation of articles and can become caught on bulky articles, as a result of which the use and operation of the storage apparatus is impaired.
In addition, the manufacturing expense is relatively substantial, and the storage container is moved from its closed position into only one opened position.